yoworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The RoseWood Family Aristocracy of YoWorld
The RoseWood Family Aristocracy of YoWorld is one of YoWorld's most prominent YoFamilies. The RoseWood Family is notorious for its heavy role-play but renowned for its charity work in the YoCommunity. The family, according to their Facebook page, has over 100 members and fancies itself as a sort of historic, role-playing "aristocracy". The Roleplay From "The History of the RoseWood Family Aristocracy", used with permission. The scene is one of horror. A woman is placed in the scaffold of an imposing guillotine in the center of the Place de la Révolution, her head falling into a basket as the cold, lifeless blade falls to meet her neck, her blood consecrating the tumult of the French Revolution; her family, aristocrats descended from a long line of royal blood, watching in horror from afar, are faced with no choice but to flee the Reign of Terror. Alice RoseWood was not the only casualty of the French Revolution, however. Over 40,000 souls, many innocent, were slain by the brutal hand of those who wished only to shed blood in the name of creating a better society. After the heinous murder of their beloved Alice, however, the RoseWood Family - in shock - fled the city of Paris and boarded a ship across the Atlantic. They embarked upon an arduous voyage in order to find a better society, not the farce from which they escaped; if they could not find one, they would create one, and that is just what they did. Upon landing in Louisiana, a territory of the French Crown in the New World, they traveled as best they could through the swamps and dense forests of the Southeast United States. They settled upon a plot of land and, with the fortune with which they fled, they decided to call it home. The RoseWoods, their names lost to history, established a homestead, and so begins the saga of the descendants of the Original RoseWood: Violeta RoseWood. Violeta RoseWood was born on the land which her mother and father, relatives of Alice RoseWood, settled. They had saved a fortune from their days in their motherland and erected a radiant temple to the land: a massive estate with towering, white columns which enshrined the new values to which they would forever adhere. The RoseWood Plantation was contrived from the divinely-inspired genius of Violeta's parents who, suffering from a severe case of post-traumatic stress disorder, tragically committed suicide within the confines of their canopied bed. They were finally free from the wrath of the revolution, and Violeta did not understand why they chose such a fate, but she did understand one thing: she was destined for greatness. Born out of hope for the future, Violeta RoseWood determined, from that day forward, to establish a dynasty which would be remembered in the annals of history as the greatest there had ever been. The dawn of RoseWood had begun. Violeta, at the modest age of seventeen, inherited a sprawling plantation with vast acres of land; she resolved to make the best of what she was given, but she would not make do with merely this. Violeta RoseWood organized the former estate of her parents, and she decided to honor her name by constructing four more estates on the property, one for each season, and the remaining a symbol of the land itself. The crown jewel, the center plantation, was built in the Grand Southern style by her dearly departed parents, complete with rose gardens and towering oaks. Violeta constructed four distinct edifices for each season, fitting each of them with a specific purpose on the land; the Spring Home would house crops harvested in the spring. The Summer Home would house crops harvested in the summer. The Autumn Home would house crops harvested in the autumn. The Winter Home would house crops harvested in the winter. Violeta resided in the center-most plantation estate, now revered as the most magnificent home in YoWorld. With her strong will and deep faith, with slight tinges of mysticism and symbolism, Violeta then resolved to forge an empire. Seeing great potential in her land, she expanded the influence of the cotton crop throughout the hundreds of acres under her ownership. Then, she dedicated her efforts to constructing a shipping company to increase profits from trade. Never forgetting her roots, she emblazoned a fleur-des-lis upon each ship. Since, the French Revolution had ended and Napoléon's Empire had conquered the European continent and united it under his influence, she traveled to Paris once more. There, she met Edward Augustus Yo, a fellow aristocrat and heir to the Yo dynasty. They agreed to return to Georgia for the rest of their lives, and there, they married. Violeta was determined to secure heirs to her fortune, and the pair conceived a son, Peter Augustus RoseWood Yo. Peter was unlike his mother in that he was sentimental, not pragmatic in any fashion. He became acquainted with Mary Eleanor-Caroline Corday, relative of the famed Charlotte Corday, murderess of French Revolutionary Jean-Paul Marat. Peter and Mary conceived three children. Born from this union were Maria Eleanor RoseWood Yo, Beauregard Augustus RoseWood Yo and Sarah Caroline RoseWood Yo. These three precious children, however, would have only but faint memories of their birth parents, as both Peter and Mary perished in a shipping accident while making a voyage to Paris. Aside from the loss of a valuable cargo vessel, Violeta had lost her son and the sole heir to her dynasty. Devastated, she vowed to raise the children as her own. At the age of seven, she sent Maria and Sarah away with house servants, Minnie and Mamie, to Savannah, Georgia to be raised. Stranded and poverty-stricken, they were to fend for themselves; as such, Maria raised Sarah with the help of Violeta's servants, while Augustus remained home with Violeta and her personal servant, Toussant, who taught Augustus how to dress and how to be a gentleman. There, she instructed him in the ways of commerce, as well as in the art of proper governance, versing him in politics. Upon their return to the plantation, Maria had raised Sarah to be a proper lady in their genteel way of life while also instructing her in the ways of hard labor. Their upbringing, nonetheless, taught them much about life at a very young age, just as Violeta had experienced, and such an upbringing would prepare them for what would come. Violeta, though, after the sisters returned, knew her health had been waning for quite some while. With a blood oath, taken on the night of Violeta's death, legend says she sealed the family's fate to remain on the land for "an eternity," warning them that if they leave the land, she would menacingly return from the grave. As Violeta drew her final breath, she whispered, "This land was consecrated in the blood of my ancestors, and it shall be thus for you. This land is mine... and now, this land is yours. You shall keep it well, or you shall suffer." Behooved by the warning, the children, now grown, obliged. Violeta peacefully passed into the next realm, but her presence would not be absent from the lives of Maria, Augustus, and Sarah RoseWood. Legend has it that Violeta still roams her land during the lunar eclipse to check up on her beloved children, but, most importantly, her beloved land. Violeta entrusted the entire estate to be split between Maria and Augustus RoseWood; Sarah, too young to manage, was to remain by Maria's side to learn the ways of governance of the estate. Augustus passed his knowledge on to Maria, versing her in the way of politics, while he managed most of the affairs of the estate. Augustus was preparing Maria to venture into the realm of politics to satisfy Violeta. This would, however, take time. Under the enlightened rule of Maria and Augustus, the plantation expanded tenfold and adopted many much-needed reforms. Their first act was to free the servants, who were bound to the land by Violeta, but the servants remained on the land out of veneration for Violeta's memory. For a short while, Maria and Augustus fashioned themselves as quasi-monarchs, harking back to their ancestors, and they soon became the most distinguished royal family. During this time, RoseWood became entangled in a series of fatal alliances, and Sarah RoseWood briefly departed from the family to pursue the King of the House of Medici; after he was slain by the RoseWood Family, following a series of misdeeds which he committed against them, Sarah returned home. Maria and Augustus thought it improper to consider themselves monarchs, and they abolished their tiny monarchy in favor of something far greater. Augustus, a political prodigy and virtuoso, taught Maria how to become a proper servant of the public; imparting in his older sister a sense of humility and magnanimity, he encouraged her to run for the Office of the President of YoWorld; through the toil of campaigning, Maria won. During these times, a long-lost member of the RoseWood Family resurfaced; a descendant of Alice RoseWood, Alexis RoseWood came forth from the ashes of the Vond Kingdom, which RoseWood vanquished. Alexis, realizing the fate of her ancestors and her true place in society, emerged and pursued her distant relatives; eventually, Maria RoseWood adopted Alexis as her daughter and appointed her an heir to the dynasty. During Maria's tenure as President, the RoseWoods attained peace on several occasions and vanquished the foes of liberty, but, during the middle of her tenure, the Great Tribulation came, and the dawn of RoseWood seemed to appear a twilight. The RoseWood family began to decline, losing its allies and losing many of its members. By the end of Maria's presidency, the RoseWood family had nearly evaporated, as she and Augustus, her Vice President, tended greatly to the consolidation of their power within the Yo Government. Soon thereafter, a great rift formed in the family, and its existence was threatened, and it officially ceased to exist for one day. Violeta, however, returned, to threaten the lives of her grandchildren, coercing them to abide by their blood oath. The day after, and with great planning on the part of the leaders, RoseWood made a triumphant return, hailing the genius of the original intent of the family: a structured dynasty of kind, gifted, Southern people dedicated to their family and to service in their community. Sarah, the youngest, rose to the challenge, and she assumed the position of the Leader of the RoseWood Family Aristocracy, as Maria was awarded the title of Founding Mother of the RoseWood Family Aristocracy, and Augustus was awarded the title of Founding Father of the RoseWood Family Aristocracy. RoseWood began as a small family of three; since, their rose has blossomed to encompass over one hundred members, all for whom they care greatly. The genius of RoseWood transcends the boundaries of the game; RoseWood is a real family, and this is what they have endeavored to be since their inception. It would be a farce to say that RoseWood is merely a role-playing family. The way they have touched the lives of others is very real; it is their duty to reach out to those who are less fortunate and offer an environment which fosters tolerance and excellence. They lend their most sincere gratitude to those who see value in RoseWood's misison. They may exist in a game, but the relationships they forge are those of a real family. They provide a voice to those who have not a voice; they provide attention to those who receive not attention; they provide love for those who receive not the love to which they are entitled under the Scriptures. Their Christian outreach is YoWorld's most influential, and their family shall continue to affirm those principles as long as they may thrive under the blessings of Providence. Now, the RoseWood Family Aristocracy is YoWorld's most influential role-playing family, dedicated to service to other members of the community and ensuring that the game-play of other people is just as enjoyable as it is for them. They intend to abide by their family motto and rallying cry, which has served them well: '' "ROSEWOOD TODAY, ROSEWOOD TOMORROW, ROSEWOOD FOREVER!" '' Controversy The RoseWood Family has faced criticism for their taking the role-play too seriously. They have responded to such criticism time and time again, citing that, "Our family provides a voice to the voiceless and transcends the boundaries of this game. Our goal is to make the gameplay more enjoyable for everyone else, and most will tell you that is just what we have done. Yes, our role-play is deep; that, we do not deny. But that is what makes us so unique. There is no family on YoWorld who can say that they have a role-play as fully-developed as RoseWood. It's gained us a lot of acclaim, and it makes everything fun. If you don't want to have fun, why are you playing YoWorld?" Portraits The RoseWood Family is unique in the regard that it has created "portraits" for its most prominent members. Beauregard RoseWood Portrait.png|Augustus RoseWood Maria RoseWood Portrait Framed.png|Maria RoseWood Sarah RoseWood Portrait.png|Sarah RoseWood Alexis RoseWood Portrait.png|Alexis RoseWood Trivia *Violeta RoseWood has become somewhat of an urban legend. She haunts many events and has been seen meandering with other role-players. A very imposing figure, she is no-nonsense and does not tolerate dissension. It is said one may summon Violeta RoseWood by posting an event and chanting three times "VIOLETA!". Category:YoWorld Families Category:YoWorld Role-Players Category:Fan Created Content